


Blind Date

by myouimia



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimia/pseuds/myouimia
Summary: AU: Where Momo is on a blind date and Mina isn't her date but pretends to be her blind date.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a care of yourself and enjoy this little story.

_Momo zipped her skirt up, fixing her matching sleeveless top, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was never confident with her looks, though she gave that impression, she was actually very insecure. She was getting ready for a blind date Sana set up for her. It didn't take long to convince Momo; it only took her a matter of minutes, actually. Momo is even mad at herself for giving in so easily, but with Sana's desperate cries to see Momo happy, how could Momo refuse? Besides, how bad can it be?_

  
\-----

  
Momo took a seat at the Korean restaurant. Whoever her date was, he had great taste. A fine restaurant like this would cost thousands of dollars for a proper meal; not to mention the exquisite wine — which, would take Momo a lot to afford to eat at a place like this. Her monthly wages don't even reach half of the prices of the meals here; she even shared an apartment with Sana.

  
She sat there and pulled out her phone with a slightly cracked screen, she was close to saving enough cash for a new phone, and started texting Sana.

> M: I can't believe I agreed to do this.
> 
> S: you'll have fun bby!
> 
> M: Bullshit. He's not even here yet! Some gentleman he is.
> 
> S: ey at least he's not Heechul, or maybe its even a she.
> 
> M: Hey I'm straight, well I'm still questioning my sexuality but the Heechul part is true.
> 
> S: well who knows maybe Hirai Momo is secretly gay? it'll be funnnnn stop complaining you dork.

Momo rolled her eyes at the text but she had to agree with Sana. The date hasn't even started and she was already complaining. She had every right to enjoy herself. This was her night and she dressed to impress, and she came willingly, so she might as well just enjoy it. She called a waitress to her table and ordered a glass of wine. She took a sip of the wine, the liquor running down her throat, with a sweet aftertaste on her lips. Momo was feeling the vibe now; she was at a standard chill level and started to forgot why she panicked for this date in the first place. And you know what? Turns out the meal was charged on Momo's blind date; making all of this (for Momo at least,) free.

What a win win situation we have here folks.

-

Its been 3 hours and Momo's date has yet to make an appearance. Momo was starting to loose hope; heck, how much hope did she even have? Its been 3 hours already.

_You're running late with half your makeup on_

_'You're a hopeless, pathetic romantic Momo. Stop wearing your heart like its an accessory. You should've never came in the first place.'_ She thought to herself.

  
But then, little did she know, a certain brown-eyed blonde was watching her from the bar not far from Momo's table. This blonde had a stare who could intimidate anyone. She was fierce, and confident. She was the beautiful contrast of both elegance and power. Her aura was hypnotizing, and if looks could kill, she'd be put in a death penalty over how many victims she's taken from a simple stare. She was definitely someone to look out for.

  
It was none other than Myoui Mina — the owner of Myoui Inc, and is on the running to be a full-time model. She won at life; she's got the skills, and the looks. What can go wrong in her life?

  
The blonde scanned the room for someone interesting, it was one of those nights where she wanted to have some fun. Her eyes landed on a brown eyed girl, who was sat alone, playing flappy bird on her phone, setting a new personal record.

  
_'Dorky but pretty. Let's see.' Mina smiled to herself._

Men weren't really Mina's thing; she preferred women for fun. The one time adrenaline rush feeling while you're having sex; that's all Mina wants. The feeling that comes with sex is pleasing and addictive and Mina can't help but go back to it over and over again. She's probably slept with half of the population of women existing; but there's still another half to cover which means round two for Mina.

  
She strutted towards Momo's table and took a seat casually. Momo looked up from her phone and Mina could swear she heard Momo's breath hitch. Momo tried to keep her expression solemn but how could she? The unknown blonde who just sat in front of her was extremely eye-catching.

  
"So, maybe I am gay." Momo thought to herself as she downed the last bit of her wine before clearing her throat. She was gonna play her cards right to impress her; or try, at least.

  
"Well you're rather late."

The statement caught Mina off guard; she was confused. But then again, maybe this brown-eyed brunette was expecting someone. Well in this context, and based off how beautiful the girl sat in front of her was, she'd like to be that someone.

  
"Um sorry about that, my driver was a little late on picking me up." Mina composed herself and acted as natural as she could.

"I see. So, what's your name?" Momo started the conversation. The alcohol gave her the boost of confidence she needed and she wasn't ready to let go of that boost yet. She wanted to level herself with Mina; to prove that she is not a pathetic wimp.

"Mina, Myoui Mina." Mina smiled politely and offered a hand to shake, Momo shook it and she swore to herself she felt shockwaves of electricity flowing through her body at astronomical rates.

"And you are?"

"Hirai Momo."

"Well that's a cute name." Mina grinned, examining Momo's features, how deep brown her eyes were, and how plump her lips were.

Mina had other intentions with Momo tonight. But as their conversations progressed, Mina learned that Momo was very sweet and innocent; unlike Mina who was fierce, confident. They're at all odds here, but doesn't that make chemistry?

  
-

"What kind of chicken can't walk backwards?"

"What?"

"A chicken with a wall behind it."

Momo laughed at the innocence of Mina's joke, as Mina was hitting her with dirty jokes for the whole night.

"Okay okay. How about this? Oxygen had a date with Potassium. How did it go?" Mina smirked, looking at Momo.

"Um.... I don't know." Momo was never good in chemistry unlike Sana, who had been in a handful of relationships.

"It went OK." Mina giggled.

"Goodness!" Momo realised the joke, in between laughter she said, "Myoui Mina! That is not funny! Its that not amusing until I reach the point of laughing at it." Momo said giggling. "I'm so telling that joke to Sana."

"Well, how is our date going?" Mina smirked, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow, curious on the brunette's reaction.

This question hit Momo hard. It was easy to answer for sure. Momo could just say anything and Mina would believe it. But, Momo did feel good on this date. This made her happy – Mina, made her happy. This feeling Momo had in her body was indescribable and genuine. It felt so wrong, but so right. A perfect contrast.

"It's, unexpected." 

Mina looked at Momo with eyes full of worry, thinking she did something wrong. "Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorr-," Momo cut her off quickly.

"No!" Momo cleared her throat, "No, no no. It was unexpected. I didn't know we'd click so well. It's creepy, but also exciting. It's like we've been friends for ages. Mina, if I'm being honest with you, I do feel like you are a true ball of sunshine. Your positive vibes just give the room a certain ambience for me to settle in. This may sound wrong, but this whole thing, it feels right."

Mina sighed in contempt with a smug smile playing on her lips, "well I should come clean."

"What?" Momo looked at Mina confused.

"I'm not your blind date."

Momo looked at her with wide eyes like a dear caught in the headlights. Was this all fake? Was this some sort of joke? Momo quickly scanned the room for any sign of cameras or even Sana lurking around. None were found. 

"But, I sure know, he or she wouldn't have the balls to do this."

Mina cupped Momo's face and kissed her roughly. The kiss started in a rush and Momo's eyes widened. But as the taste of Mina's lips made contact with hers, she could see stars dancing around them. Mina's lips felt nice, they were warm and they tasted like the calm before a storm. It was a positive proton. Momo was the neutron tagging along. There was undeniable chemistry between the girls. Finally, Momo can ace chem. Momo had kissed Mina back. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever dream of kissing a girl. But, now when she looks at it, she'd do it any time as long as the girl she was kissing was Mina. 

Kissing Mina felt like a dream. It felt like bouncing on clouds, zooming through a lilac sky. The thick red lipstick Momo had applied earlier now paints Mina's lips as if her lips were a canvas. Mina's already a work of art on her own anyways. Momo's just adding in the details. Momo had never been so grateful for someone to bail on her until today.

'Oh blind date, whoever you are, thank you. THANK YOU UNIVERSE.' That's all Momo could think now. She'd probably tag along with Sana to go to church to thank God for Mina.

"Well.. I'd rather have you as a blind date." Mina murmured against Mina's lips, looking into her orbs that looked down on her intensely.

"Momo Hirai, would you like a ride home?" Mina smirked, clearly hinting that their night wasn't ending anytime soon.

  
"Yes, yes I would." The innocence in Momo was soon shooed away as Mina dragged her and hailed a cab, their night being anywhere but done.


End file.
